coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8594 (11th March 2015)
Plot David frets that he's not heard from Callum who's looking after Max. Michael has spent the night at 19a Victoria Street but Andy brings him round to speak to Gail. He's still hurt and has a pain in his heart while he berates her. Gail tells him she's totally committed to him. Linda takes Izzy and Katy for lunch at the bistro and suggests they move to Portugal with her. Sharif returns from a family trip and hears about Leanne's flat problem. He tells her she's most welcome to stay. Eileen sniggers at the non-wedding but feels guilty when Gail becomes tearful. Izzy and Katy are touched by Linda's offer but decline it. Gail tells Steph and Andy to come up with the remaining £2,500 or they might have Michael's death on their conscience for the rest of their lives. Eileen tells Michael to make things up with Gail. Billy has flyers distributed for the church comedy night. Emily is coldly polite with him and Sean wonders if she disapproves of the two of them together. Linda tells Owen that the girls are staying. Eileen has three responses on the internet but doesn't like any of them. Andy and Steph ask Gavin for more time but he's unsympathetic and demands the money by the end of tomorrow or he reveals all to Michael. Leanne offers to make a casserole as a thank-you to the Nazirs. Katy has a spat with Callum over Max shoving Joseph, in which Callum turns on her and calls her a slapper. Eileen gets two more replies. Sean asks Emily if she's coming to the comedy night but she refuses to give him an answer. David takes Callum to task for being late. He's unfazed and offers to take Max to see his own mum - his other gran, annoying David. The casserole is a success but the meal is interrupted by a call saying the flat needs a complete rewiring and Leanne won’t be able to move back in for at least a week. Gail and Michael make up but she, Andy and Steph are unnerved when Gavin comes into the bistro. Katy decides to finish with Callum and re-thinks the Portugal offer. Gail tells Gavin she’ll get him the cash and in return she never wants to see him again. Michael wants to rebook the wedding. Katy breaks the news that she's going to Portugal but admits she has no idea how she's going to tell Chesney. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Joseph Brown - Lucca-Owen Warwick Guest cast *Linda Hancock - Jacqueline Leonard *Gavin Rodwell - Mark Holgate Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Flat 3, 9 Cheapstow Road - Hallway and living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gavin lays down the law to Steph and Andy, telling them he wants £2,500 by the next day or he will reveal all to Michael; Linda asks Izzy and Katy to move to Portugal with her; and Leanne discovers the flat needs to be completely rewired. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,958,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2015 episodes